mytherpfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoen Blackwell
A half-elf with an ever friendly smile and a good mood wishing to aid those that need it! Background Thoen Blackwell grew up on an isle of a far off place, raised until he was but a teenager before being cast aside after one of his brothers attempted to kill him given his unwanted half-breed bastard child status. All of this was many many years ago - a perk of being a half-elf meant that he lived far longer than intended and during this time, has learned many trades. Of which he offers to those that need it. Chapter 10 The half-elf had been sailing through many seas till he came upon a small set of islands with so many interesting things to find. Once settled on fortifying his raft with trees found in the area, he set off to what he now knew to be the Redwoods - full of dangers. This is where his story begins. ~ ~ ~ ~ Finding Orion Orion was a small Microraptor in found along the coastal shores of Redwoods - Docile in nature and starving, the little creature didn't protest when Thoen picked him up and took him inside of his home. There , Thoen decided to name him Orion and gave him some food to perk the animal back from starvation's brink. Now he hardly leaves Thoen's side unless the half-elf is on very dangerous journeys in which he does not wish for the creature to get hurt. Obtaining Polaris Formerly a Guard Cat of the Fun and Sun Lagoon, Thoen offered his aid not slavery when they call in exchange for the creature. The Thylacaleo is a much older sort, battle scarred and bulky yet under Thoen's care, has learned to be more nimble and quick. A force to be reckon with, Thoen prefers to travel with Polaris to many places instead of using his raft. ~ ~ ~ ~ After the storm, Thoen woke up to both of his creatures gone and upon seeing the wreckage of what was left over from said storm, assumed they had both unfortunately perished within the violent weathers. Distraught, Thoen prayed to the gods. Receiving Alcyone, Antares and Algol Answering his prayers. Thoen received three creatures of great value. One - a giant Thylacaleo that offered him a great amount of transport and the ability to move quickly over water and land. Two - a Mantis that provided Thoen with the means of gathering many things over various resources. Three - A small and fiery Microraptor that quickly became his new close companion. Finding A New Home Thoen realized how dangerous the Redwoods truly were and the lack of protection that was provided to him so he set out to find a new place to call his home. This led him to Stormcrest, a town seemingly built overnight within the bay of Stormcoast. A bustling Navy-operated town with much commerce and housing to be had. Intrigued, Thoen met with Samuel Burke, the Admiral of Stormcrest and became conscripted to serve with the perk of staying protected behind guarded walls. Living there, however, was another story - Racism and condescension ensued for many days and the good Admiral disappeared from the town, assumed having gone into retirement. Suspicions arose in Thoen's mind and the combination of many factor left him taking his conscription papers and throwing them into the ocean to be destroyed before he joined with the Heroes for Hire under the recommendations of quite a few. Meeting Many If there was one thing joining the Navy was good for, was meeting many now familiar faces to him as well as introducing him to Liu Feng - but that is a story for another time. Thoen quickly offered his cargo services to any he has met along the way and has a small booming business in the matter. He doesn't tend to take gold from people wishing his assistance but most pay him regardless. Another Loss And Another Gain Thoen, unfortunately lost Alcyone and Antares through supernatural means. A creature appearing inside the holding pen housing the creatures - It is unknown what caused this. Thoen requested the aid of the Gods once more and was pitied - or perhaps the Gods were merciful - Granting him an Equus that Thoen named Kitalpha, and a Thorny Dragon that he named Scuti. The latter mostly prayed for to make up for the creature that Liu Feng had lost prior. ~ ~ ~ ~ The Story Now Thoen has been keeping a low profile since leaving the Navy, aiding those that need it and keeping himself out of trouble - Who knows what is in store.